


We'll Be Bad (If You Don't Mind)

by remiges



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Flower asks, sliding down in his lawn chair and spreading his legs further as Ryan fills up his glass with the apple variety he's been experimenting with.Ryan snorts instead of focusing on how tight Flower's pants are. "You've had like two beers, don't play like you're a lightweight. I've seen you drink half the team under the table."





	We'll Be Bad (If You Don't Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the player prompt of Ryan Reaves for [VGK Monthly!](https://vgkmonthly.tumblr.com/) Ryan Reaves really does have his own line of beer, which is called the [Grim Reaver.](https://sinbin.vegas/reaves-brewing-a-beer-that-will-knock-you-out/)
> 
> Title from [Right Time of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa4nRJCEz28) by Jennifer Warnes.

Ryan isn't an alcoholic or anything, okay? It's just, when you're trying your hand at making a new flavor of beer, that means taste-testing. And he's not going to be the guy who spends his free time drinking alone, because that's just sad, which means— 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Flower asks, sliding down in his lawn chair and spreading his legs further as Ryan fills up his glass with the apple variety he's been experimenting with. 

Ryan snorts instead of focusing on how tight Flower's pants are. "You've had like two beers, don't play like you're a lightweight. I've seen you drink half the team under the table." Admittedly, some of the rookies haven't gotten the hang of eating before they go out, but still. 

Flower just grins, his teeth the brightest part of him in the semi-darkness, and doesn't deny it. 

They're on Ryan's patio because he'd wanted to try out his new neon tiki torches, but the weather doesn't hurt. He and Flower are sitting side-by-side on reclining lawn chairs, and if Ryan looks over he can see the faint sheen of sweat on the hollow of Flower's collarbone. 

That doesn't hurt either. 

"If you think you need to be cut off, though..." Ryan starts, reaching for Flower's glass only to have him pull it out of his reach. 

"Fuck you, don't take my fucking drink," Flower laughs, kicking at him. He'd taken his shoes off at some point so it doesn't hurt, but Ryan snare his foot between his own. 

"Thought you wanted me to help save you from yourself," Ryan comments, and Flower slumps a little further down. He doesn't make a move to free his foot, just raises his glass in a lazy salute. 

They stay like that for long enough that when Ryan finally lets him go he thinks he's probably made it weird. Flower getting up doesn't do anything to alleviate that thought, and Ryan has his mouth open to... apologize or crack a joke or _something_ when Flower sits down on the edge of his chair and everything snaps into sharp focus.

"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong," Flower says, the heat of his thigh against Ryan's a heady distraction. 

"You think I let all the boys taste-test my beer?" Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow and wrapping a hand around Flower's bicep, and then they're kissing. 

Flower tastes like hops and citrus, and Ryan licks into his mouth when he shifts closer. They make out like that in Ryan's backyard, the heat of the night washing over them, until Ryan's neck starts to crick from the angle. When he pulls away, they're both breathing harder than normal, and Flower tracks the movement when Ryan licks his lips. 

"Come on, scoot over," Flower says, elbowing him. "I don't bend like that." 

"Liar," Ryan tells him, but he moves anyway. 

It's a tight squeeze. Flower has to throw a leg across Ryan's thighs to keep from overbalancing, and by the time they get situated, one of Ryan's butt cheeks is barely on the seat. The fucking lawn chair is probably going to collapse at any moment, and they haven't drunk nearly enough for this to be anything but ridiculous, but Ryan can't bring himself to care. 

They sit in silence for a minute, and it feels like it should be awkward but it's not. They're so close like this that Ryan can feel Flower breathe, deep and even. No matter how nice the night is, it's too hot for them to be pressed together like this, but maybe Ryan just runs hot. Maybe _Flower_ makes him run hot. 

"This isn't a prank or something, is it?" he asks, maybe a little too late. He doesn't think Flower would do something like that, but he'd rather be sure. 

"No," Flower says. His features look especially sharp with the way the shadows are framing him, but his eyes are clear. "That's not really my thing." 

He says something in French then, but when Ryan motions for him to translate he just smiles ruefully and shrugs, then reaches for Ryan's abandoned glass. 

"You know, this is really good," Flower tells him after taking a sip. He sounds like he's talking about the beer, but he's looking over the rim at Ryan.

"Yeah?" Ryan asks, starting to grin. His ass is going numb and something is digging into his back and Flower is lying on his arm funny, but he's pretty sure his night isn't going anywhere but up. "Aren't you going to share?" 

Flower offers him the glass, but Ryan shakes his head. "Nah, just kiss me," he says, and Flower's eyes brighten.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he breathes, and then he maneuvers his way on top while Ryan tries to keep them from overbalancing, and, well. Ryan had been leaning more toward one of the new citrus-flavored beers as his favorite, but the hint of apple in Flower's kiss might have him rethinking some things. 

If they end up breaking the lawn chair ten minutes later, that's between them and god. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took an incredible amount of willpower, but I refrained from calling this fic "Mouthfeel." You're welcome. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
